Kiss Me Over The Garden Gate
by Hoshibun
Summary: Hetalia fluff. A drabble I actually wrote as an answer to an anonymous ask on my rp tumblr. :3 Yong Soo South Korea has a special plan for Mei Taiwan .


Korea/Taiwan: marry you

South Korea swallowed hard. 'I can totally do this!' He thought to himself, taking a deep breath. Slowly he walks up to the Taiwanese beauty, sitting contently on top of a large rock by a koi pond, watching the clouds in the relfection of the clear waters. Yong Soo cleared his throat as he neared the girl, hoping to catch her attention. "Mei…" He said in a low, serious voice. She turned to him and smiled that bright, adorable smile of hers. Taking another deep breath, he cautiously stepped ever closer to her, offering his hand to her. She took it and hopped down from the rock in a swift, almost majestic, movement. "Yong Soo, why do you look so serious? Lighten up, it's just me!" She playfully punched his arm, not catching his atmosphere. He gave her his best smile but he knew by her reaction that the attempt was futile. Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, realising this was harder than anticipated, Korea picked his next words very carefully. "Mei, come with me for a minute.. Please?" His eyes were pleading, again extending his hand out to the confused female before him. She shook it off and smiled at him yet again, taking his hand in her own. "Okay~" She said cheerfully, "Where are we going?" She inquired as he pulled her along behind him. With every eager step of hers that he could feel through their connected hands, his face grew redder. Finally, they reached the place he had been searching for. They were in Yao's garden, surrounded by blooming blossoms and greenery. Looking around with wonder, she turned to him, a puzzled look plastered on her perfect features. "Yong Soo... Why are we here?" a hint of worry could be heard creeping into her voice. Korea smiled assuringly and responded more confidently. "Just wait for it." Now even more confused, Taiwan began to question him further, that is, until she was cut off by the rest of her family -France included- jumping out of nowhere and everywhere, smiling like idiots. She turned back to Korea after looking around at them all, utterly lost and confused. "What's all this? What's going on?" Letting a wide grin slip its way onto his face, Korea took Taiwan's hands in his own and fell to one knee before her, eyes gleaming up at her lovingly. Flustered, she just stared in disbelief at everyone. One by one, her family members came to form a half circle around the two, smiles still in place. Everyone was dressed so formally, it only made her that much more curious. Looking back to the Korean kneeling in front of her, hands intertwined with her own, she met his gaze and felt slightly more relaxed. "Mei," He began softly, a completely different tone to his voice than before. One she didn't recognise, coming from him. "For the longest time you've been such a large part of my life and who I am, and you've made such an impact on the person I've turned out to be... The person I try to be.. We've known each other practically our whole lives, and I couldn't imagine it any other way. I know you've probably just seen me as your childish friend, maybe even a brother, but you've never been just that to me.. No, you were always, and still are, so much more. There's no one else I would want to spend my life with, so... Please... Would you do me the honour of.. Marrying me?" His smile was luminescent, like a star, as he finished his speech, his voice very hopeful. Mei's face had accordingly turned several shades of pink, finally maintaining a steady red, like the roses in Yao's garden that surrounded them now. Overwhelmed with a wave of emotions, she couldn't help but let a few stray tears fall down her burning cheeks as she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck in a tight embrace. "Yes, Yes Yong Soo, A thousand times yes!" She cried happily into the crook of his neck as his gently wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her a bit before setting her back down and kissing her forehead. He held her small face in his hands, smiling like the idiot she thought him to be, before kissing her passionately and leaning in close to run his fingers through her silky hair and whisper in her ear. "Saranghae, MeiMei.." Their family grinned and cheered around them, enveloping them into a rather large group hug. Pulling apart from each other, Yong Soo again took Mei's hand and slipped a simple, yet beautiful diamond ring on her finger. On either side of the diamond, on the silver band, were small rubies, cut into the shape of a heart. She smiled up at him and they shared another kiss, happy that they had found each other.


End file.
